1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an imaging apparatus and an imaging method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Blur is a phenomenon that an image is imaged in a defocused state, and a depth of field is shallow. An image having the blur may be intentionally imaged to obtain an artistic aesthetic sense, but in many cases of obtaining a sharp image, image quality may be degraded due to the blur. Despite an intention to photograph a sharp image, one of the reasons that cause the blur in the imaged image may be shaking of a camera while imaging.
Technology for removing the blur generated in an image imaged through a digital camera has been suggested. However, the technology is a method of removing the blur by detecting the blur existing in the imaged image and image-processing the detected blur, and high calculation complexity may be needed. Therefore, in response to a blur removal operation being performed in an apparatus having relatively low calculation capacity and resources, such as a mobile apparatus or a digital camera, a data processing rate may be lowered, and thus usability may be reduced.
Therefore, there is a need for technology capable of efficiently removing a blur from an image.